THE MEETING OF ALL MEETINGS OF SSBB MEETING!
by IketheCOOL
Summary: Everyone's meeting in the meeting of all meeting of SSBB meeting. Everyone's fighting, though. Pit and Link finally see Master Hand eat something, and they turn into stone. Villager saves them, then later explodes. All the people are fighting, for reasons that don't matter! WHAT'S GOING ON?


**First off, I just want to say, this is kind of like the world meeting in Hetalia. Enjoy or not! **

Far far away, there's a town where all games exist. There were portals and houses if the characters were new to a game. But there's only one place that has a large portal. It's Lego city: Undercover police. LOL, just kidding.

_**IT'S SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL!**_

Portals are doors that you open to your own game. Like Link, he has like a lot of different games. He opens a door that has his name on it, then they open it. They enter a room of their favorite color. If Link has 5 different games, then he would have 5 doors in his room with the name of the game on it.

* * *

" Okay everyone, settle down!" Master hand commended. The volume started to low down, until it was nothing. Everybody was looking at Master Hand.

" First off, does anybody have a portal that doesn't work?" Master Hand asked. Nobody had their hand up.

" Are you sure? R.O.B? You broke it, didn't you? Be honest." Master Hand said. R.O.B raised his arm-thing.

" Okay then. Porky, take care of the portal." Master Hand commanded.

" YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO BIT-" Porky yelled.

" SHUT UP FUCK UP YOU CRAZY BASTARD! YOU GO FIX THAT FUCKIN' PORTAL, OR I'M GOING TO RIP THAT FOOD FAT OUT OF YOU, AND THROW YOU INTO A PIT OF **LEMONADE!**" Master Hand yelled. Porky ran off to he portal.

"Okay then, now that's over, anyone else?" Master Hand asked. Everyone was silent.

" Good, now we can start the meeting!" Master Hand said.

" Can I ask you a question?" Ness asked.

" Just did." Master Hand replied.

" Fine, Can I ask you two questions?" Ness asked.

" JUST DID." Mater hand replied.

" Can I ask you 4 questions then?" Ness asked.

" Just did." Master Hand replied.

" Really?" Ness asked.

" Now." Master Hand replied. Ness' face was red of anger. He squinted his eye, too. Master Hand laughed.

" Okay, whatever. What do you want, Ness?" Master Hand asked.

" HMPH! I just wanted to say, will we have the same portals when we're in SSB4?" Ness asked.

" Oh, well it'll be the same, but it'll a little different." Master Hand replied. Zelda held her hand up.

" While we're on the subject, I just wanted to say, that we have new portals that's for the new SSB4. Are we allowed to enter it?" Zelda asked.

" First of all, no. They're still making it. You can enter it until the humans finally make it. It's only for some people that they choose for SSB4." Master Hand replied.

" Some of us won't be allowed to here in the meeting anymore?" Lucas asked as he stood up. He held Ness' hand.

" You're able to enter here. Just like Pichu, right?" Master Hand asked. came into the room.

"Pichu-" Pichu said.

" PIKA PIKA PIKA!(GET OUT OF HERE! NOBODY LIKES YOU!)" Pikachu yelled. Pichu ran out of the room.

" Okay then..." Master Hand said.

" I'm hungry.." Luigi complained.

" Control it Luigi." Daisy ( change colors of Peach) said as she chopped him with her hand.

" LET'S GO EATTTT!" Pit said to Link as he pulled his arm.

" SHUT UP PIT!" Link said as he hit Pit's face with his elbow.

" Ness, I'm scared.." Lucas said as he hugged Ness.

" It's okay Lu-" Ness said.

" YOU STOP THAT LOVEY-DOVEY JUNK!" Claus ( Change color of Lucas) yelled as he smacked Ness' head.

" YOU NEED SPARKLES THOUGH!" Marth said as he tried to put a sparkly fabric piece on Ike.

" STOP IT MARTH! I DON'T NEED TO BE GAY LIKE YOU!" Ike yelled as he threw the fabric to the wall.

" NOOO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE FABRIC?!" Marth yelled.

" PIKMINS! DON'T RUN OFF EVERYWHERE!" Olimar yelled. The yellow and blue Pikmins were on the table, dancing. The red Pikmin was playing with Samus' hair

" GET OFF YOU LITTLE MAGGOT!" Samus yelled as she tried to get the Pikmin off of her ponytail. The purple Pikmin and Popo got in a fight. The purple Pikmin won by sitting on Popo while he was on the floor.

" GET HIM OFF NANA!" Popo yelled.

" I'm trying the best I can! But he's too scary!" Nana said.

" JUST GET HIM OFF ME! I DON'T WANNA DIE FROM A STUPID PIKMIN!" Popo yelled. The purple Pikmin heard what he said and ate more food so he could get fatter.

" PLEASE DON'T DO THAT!" Popo yelled.

" WHAT THE HELL!?" Peach yelled as she was in the corner. The white Pikmin was freaking her out.

" I'VE NEVER SEEN A THING SO DISGUSTING IN MY LIFE! SERIOUSLY!" Peach yelled as she tried to back away from it more. The White Pikmin was offended and touched her leg.

" GYAAHHHHH!" Peach yelled. She fainted.

"PRINCESS-A PEACH!I WILL-A GET YOU!" Mario yelled. Then the Pikmin and Mario got into a fight.

"..." Master Hand said. You could see a vain popping out of his Pinky finger.

" AWWW! MASTER HAND'S GETTING ANGRY! I NEED A WITTLE PIWCTURE!" Crazy Hand yelled. Master Hand got even more angry. Crazy Hand got his phone to take a picture.

" Say,' ANGRY!'" Cray hand said as he was getting ready to take a picture.

* * *

Crazy Hand's picture was black, because Master Hand punched it. Now, he was REALLY angry.

" **SHUT UP EVERYONE! I'LL JUST BEAT YOU UNTIL YOU DIE IF I HAVE TO DO TO GET A LITTLE _PEACE AND_**** QUIET!** " Master Hand yelled. Everybody got quiet and went back to their assigned seats.

" Now, let's just eat lunch, since you all are so hungry all the time." Master Hand said. He left the room with Crazy Hand behind him, like a stalker.

" Okay then..?" Popo said. Everybody left the room to the SSBB RESTAURANT OF SMASH! It's a restaurant that has all the character's favorite meals!

They entered a huge building. All of the chairs and tables were made out of wood. The floor was also wood, too. There were those little minion things from SSBB Emissary Base.

" Two Japanese curries! Extra large!" Popo ordered to the servant thingy guy..thing. He told the chef Popo's orders. The minion gave Popo his number and they'll call the number when his food is ready. His number was "67."

" Let's go Nana!" Popo said as he ran off to their usual eating table.

" Wait up!" Nana said as she caught up with Popo. Olimar was next in line.

" I need 5 ham sandwiches and 1 egg salad." Olimar ordered. His number was "68" Next in line was Lucas and Ness.

" 1 rice omelette please." Lucas ordered.

" AND 1 EXTRA LARGE STEAK!" Ness ordered. He was really obsessed with steaks. HIS NUMBER WAS 69! Ness laughed out loud.

" IT SAYS 69!" Ness yelled.

" Calm down, Ness." Lucas warned. Ness was happy for some reason.

Everybody was having a good time. Until...

" WHat The Flucksh do you thinkg youw saying? I'm the bwig fat assshhh walf arund here!" Wold asked. He and Ganondorf were drunk.

" I swaid, you need to be a wittle maore consernative!" Ganondorf replied.

" What does that mwean?" Wolf asked.

" I dwon't know..It means somethwing bad thwough!" Ganondorf replied.

" That's wit, ywore dead!" Wold yelled as he was running up to him.

" You wanna gwoo?!" Ganondorf yelled as he was going to get ready to punch.

" AHHH!" Ganon and Wolf said. Their fists hit each other's cheeks, barely. Before you could say Super Smash Brothers, they fell on the floor.

" What the hell happened?" Link asked.

" I guess they drank too much and they just passed out." Zelda replied.

" Hey...I'm tired..." Ganondorf said.

" Me too...you're just lucky this time.." Wolf said.

" Shut up you little bi.." Ganondorf warned. He was out like a light, and so was Wolf.

"Okay, this is really stupid." Link said.

* * *

" Now that I think of it, I've never seen Master Hand eat." Pit said.

"Well duh, nobody has." Link said as he took another sip of his green tea.

" Dude, do you want to sneak up on him?" Pit asked. Link spit out his tea on Pit's face.

" Are you crazy? Nobody has ever succeeded to see him! Are you sure you want to go?" Link asked. Pit had a frown on his face.

" You didn't have to spit in my face, ya know." Pit said as he wiped his face with a napkin.

" Of course I do! Let's go!" Pit said. Master Hand was in a room, so no one could see him eat. He tip-toed to the table near the door. The table didn't have anyone because Master Hand said to go far away from the door.

" Hey! You shouldn't do this!" Link warned. He followed him.

" Let's go back. They're gonna punish you, ya know." Link informed.

" Oh yeah, why are you coming along?" Pit asked.

" Oh, um..I'm trying to stop you. Yeah that's it..." Link replied.

" Uh-huh. Yeah. I don't believe it. I'm going now." Pit said. He sprinted to the door. It was a white door which had a small circle window.

" Wait!" Link yelled, but it was a small yell. Pit and Link peeked from the window. They saw a giant glove on the ground. Then he looked who was in the seat. Their eyes turned white and they turned into stone. They both fell on the floor.

" AHH! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Zelda yelled. She picked Link up.

" I wanna forget..Please let me forget..." Pit whispered.

" I wanna...die now.." Link whispered.

" Don't die! Link! Wake up!" Zelda begged.

* * *

" Now that we ate, we can start the other half of the meeting." Master Hand said.

" I have a question, how are we going to fix them back?" Marth asked.

" Oh, I don't know." Master Hand replied.

" OUR 4 PEOPLE ALLIANCE IS RUINED! RUINED!" Marth cried. Ike smacked him in the head.

" We don't have an alliance." Ike said. Marth rubbed the back of his head.

" That hurt!" Marth said.

" That's the POINT!" Ike yelled.

" Anyways, we already know that Wii-Fit trainer, Villager, Rosalina and Mega Man will be in SSB4. They'll be coming here in a few minutes so they can see around here." Master Hand informed.

" Pika pika! Pikachu!( Why didn't you tell us before?)" Pikachu asked.

" I forgot. Anyways, get ready for them." Master Hand replied.

* * *

A few minutes later...

" Man, I don't know why, but I'm nervous!" King D. said.

" Don't be. Sheesh." Meta Knight said. The big brown like-chocolate doors opened, revealing the 4 new characters.

" We're here!" Villager said. Everybody though he was creepy.

" Oh,um...he-hello.. Vi-Villager.." Master Hand greeted. He made a creepy face but still had a smile. Everybody freaked out.

" Stop it, Villager." Rosalina said.

" ROSALINA!" Claus said. He had a crush on Rosalina.

" You loove her-" Ness teased. Claus punched his head.

" Shut up, Gay." Claus said.

" Hello, Master Hand." Wii-Fit Trainer greeted.

" Afternoon, Wii-Fit trainer." Master Hand greeted as well.

" AW YEAH, MEGA MAN'S HERE!" Mega Man yelled. He jumped on the table and shoot lasers everywhere.

" SHUT UP." Ike yelled to Mega Man.

" Jiiggly Jiggly puff.( You're going to have to pay for that.)" Jigglypuff informed.

" YEAH RIGHT, THE HERO MEGA MAN'S HERE!" Mega Man yelled. He laughed in a heroic way, but also a really weird and creepy way. ( I'm sorry Mega Man's not his usual self. I don't know him.)

" GET OFF THE TABLE!" Ike yelled as he pulled his leg.

" Fine." Mega Man said. He used his rocket-things that was on his shoe. Ike's hand got burned from Mega Man.

" OH FUCKIN' SHITBALLS!" Ike yelled.

" WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Ike yelled.

" Well, I got off!" Mega Man replied as he landed on the floor. He was like a little annoying kid. He stuck his tounge out and his eye lid and ran away.

" GET BACK HERE, TWERP!" Ike yelled he chased after him.

" NA NA NA BOO BOO!" Mega Man teased.

" YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Ike yelled. Ike tripped and punched Mega Man's face. They both fell on the floor.

" OWW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Mega Man yelled.

" THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!" Ike replied.

" Now now," Master Hand said. He picked them both up.

" You two sit in your seats, and calm down!" Master Han demanded.

" Yes, sir.." Ike and Mega Man said. They both sat down on their seats, Everybody got settled in, too.

* * *

" I would like for everyone to feel welcomed." Master Hand said.

" Okay!" Villager said. He was really creepy.

" You...messed up in head..dude..." Crazy Hand said. He was also scared of Villager.

" Stop it." Wii-Fit trainer said to Villager.

" Now everyone-" Master Hand said.

" I CAN'T TAKE IT!" Marth yelled. He put a sparkly hat on Ike.

" WHAT THE HELL'S YOUR PROBLEM?!" Ike said as he put the hat on the floor.

" NOO! YOU LOOKED SO MUCH BETTER LIKE THAT!" Marth complained.

" CAN YOU JUST STOP DOING THAT STUFF?" Ike asked as he grabbed Marth by the collar.

" NOOOOOOOOOO!" Marth replied as he tried to get off him.

" Stare..." Villager said as he stared at Pit and Link stone. They broke.

" AHHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Pit yelled. He flew up and crashed his head on the ceiling.

" AHH!" Link yelled. He punched Villager's face and ran off.

" DAAAA FUCCKKKKKKK?!" Villager yelled. He exploded for some reason.

" The hell?" Zelda said.

" While we're fighting.." Luigi said. He punched Mario in the face.

" YOU SECRETLY ATE MY PIZZA LAST NIGHT!" Luigi yelled.

" HOW DID-A YA KNOW?" Mario asked. He kicked Luigi IN THE SHIN!

" YOU-A ATE MY LEFTOVER PASTA WITHOUT-A TELLING ME TWO DAYS AGO!" Mario yelled.

" HOW DO YOU KNOW?" Luigi yelled.

" JIGGLY JIGGLY!( You broke one of my microphones the other day!)" Jigglypuff yelled as she kicked Pikachu.

" PIKA PIKA PIKACHU PIKA PIKA!( It's pay-back from the other day when you attacked me!)" Pikachu yelled.

Everyone was fighting with each other. And I mean, everyone. Except Master Hand. He was so angry. Very, angry..


End file.
